It is not what it looks like
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: Not everything is what it looks like. Look at the person next to you. Is she/he what she/he says? Look at your closest sibling. Can you trust her/him? What about that popular guy in school? Think about it. There are more vampires in this world than you know... This story contains Scary Vampires, Mighty Royals, Awesome Powers, A Gruel Death, Sweet Revenge and don't forget …Pure Love
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

'**It is not what it looks like.' **

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Summary: Not everything is what it looks like. Look at the person next to you. Is she/he what she/he says? Look at your closest sibling. Can you trust her/him? What about that popular guy in school? Think about it. There are more vampires in this world than you know... This story contains Scary Vampires, Mighty Royals, Awesome Powers, A Gruel Death, Sweet Revenge and don't forget … Pure Love. **

**A/N: Heey Everyone! Long time no see! I was so busy with school (I still am by the way but that doesn't matter) and EXO's new mini album! I had this story already written but I decided to edit it and post it today! I hope you enjoy the supernatural theme! **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The new blonde student walked into the class. She was wearing our uniform. The light blue uniform of the school proved that she was indeed the new student. She wasn't ugly. Not ugly at all. He admitted that. Suddenly it was there. The sent. It came at him like a punch. Hard but oh so sweet and pure. He stared at her. He know that he stared at her because she raised her eyebrow at his direction. The boy shook my head. He had to get away with those thoughts. He had to think clear. One thing was clear, he needed a deer in nutrition. Quickly. Otherwise he would kill a student. He'd done that enough the past weeks. They were expected things now. He knew that.

Lucy walked into the classroom. She was wearing the blue uniform of Fairy Tail High. She was the new student of this school. Her father made her enroll this school. She didn't want to go but, yeah, her father's will is wet. Nobody wants to mess with him.

Lucy wanted to be still on his good side. She already was his princess but it couldn't hurt to be his favorite. Still, she didn't like this town. It was all dark and scary. Yeah, even Lucy thinks it's scary. Not to mention it nearly got any sun. The sun showed only around 60 days per year here.

The pretty woman who was standing in front of the class got Lucy back to reality. 'Class, this is Lucy Ashley.' Lucy waved at the children in her class. 'Hi~' She said a little shyly. Lucy still didn't like to speak in front of a lot of people. It made her nervous. 'You can sit there.' Miss Strauss pointed at an empty chair at the back of the class. Lucy nodded and walked to the seat. Everybody around her whispered. Lucy knew she was pretty. Long blonde hair and sparkly brown eyes. Her figure wasn't wrong either. Lucy sat down behind her table. "They" were sitting around her. Lucy nodded to herself. This would make it easier. A blue haired girl at her left began to talk to her. 'Hi, I'm Levy McGarden.' The girl putted her glasses higher up her nose. Lucy smiled back. 'Lucy Ashley but you knew that already.' The nerdy girl looked nice in Lucy's opinion.

I think you are asking why she is calling herself "Ashley"? The answer is: if they knew her real surname, Heartfillia, everything would be ruined. They would fled before they could get their punishment. That would be an shame.

The bell rang. It was already lunch time. Lucy was late due her talk with the headmaster. She sat only for 30 minutes in her class. She knew nobody. Luckily for her, she had a savior.

'Lucy, do you want to come with me?'

Lucy nodded happily. She walked with Levy to the lunch area. The blue girl sat down by a table with a few other persons. Levy patted the empty chair beside her, signaling Lucy to sit there. 'Lucy, this is Gray, Erza, Gajeel.' Everyone waved at her. Lucy knew Levy was one. She knew it with the second her eye met Levy's. She knew that everyone around the table was one too. Lucy had strong powers that's why she knew that. But who could be the culprit? Her mission was finding the culprit. That's why she is here.

Levy's voice got her back to earth. 'Where is Natsu?'

Gray and Gajeel exchanged gazes and then looked at Lucy. They must be thinking she is human.

Gray answered 'Ehm, Natsu was a little hungry so he went to eat something out of school.'

Levy nodded in understanding.

'Who is Natsu?' Lucy asked curious. He sounded important to this group.

Gajeel began to laugh. 'He is the one with pink hair.'

Lucy smiled. So Natsu was the pervert one that kept staring at her this morning? Maybe he was the culprit?

'So Lucy what are you doing in this little town?' Erza asked.

'My brother and I were send here by our father. He lived here when he was younger.' This wasn't a lie. She lived with Sting at a new apartment on the other side of the town. Erza smiled at her explanation. The five of them talked some more until the bell rang again.

**Did you like it? Please review! The next chapter is coming up soon! Very soon! And it's going to be longer! My chapters are always between 1.600 and 2.500 words! **

**~Big hug from Rose**


	2. Chapter 2: Brother-Sister

'**It is not what it looks like.' **

**Chapter 2: Brother-Sister **

**Summary: Not everything is what it looks like. Look at the person next to you. Is she/he what she/he says? Look at your closest sibling. Can you trust her/him? What about that popular guy in school? Think about it. There are more vampires in this world than you know... This story contains Scary Vampires, Mighty Royals, Awesome Powers, A Gruel Death, Sweet Revenge and don't forget … Pure Love. **

**A/N: Heey everyone! I told ya I was fast ;) I got some reviews that the first chapter was confusing… I hope this chapter clears a lot of your questions. I wanted to make this story really thrilling because my other stories aren't. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Freed-sensei was already ten minutes talking about the Civil War when Natsu came in. Lucy smelled it. Deer. No other possibility. 'Why are you so late, Natsu Dragneel? I'm about to give you detention.' The teacher looked the pink haired teen severe in the eyes. Natsu stared back. Suddenly something changed. Natsu began speaking slowly. 'Do I get detention?' Freed-sensei shook his head. 'Of course not, Dragneel-san.' Natsu smirked and walked to his seat.

Bastard. Using his vampire eyes on innocent humans. He was now officially suspect number one. Lucy knew she needed to follow him. When Natsu sat down, Erza punched him in his shoulder. Lucy stared at him. Could he really be the one?

Natsu turned his head to look who was staring at him. He felt eyes in his back. When he saw it was the new sexy student, he winked at her.

Lucy felt a little blush coming up. She blushed because of him?

The rest of the day was pretty funny. The only thing was that Lucy knew everything already. She was pretty smart. School was just boring for her. Levy was instead not boring at all. She became a real friend through the classes. Lucy liked her.

It was time. Lucy said goodbye to her new friends, including Natsu. She ran to the school port. 'Interesting day?' a teasing voice spoke behind her. Lucy turned around and hugged the blonde male. 'Sting-nii~!' He smiled. 'Let's go home.' Sting dragged Lucy into their luxurious car. 'So what do you know, Sting-nii?'

Sting is working at the local police station as the new detective. Her father sent also Sting here. He wanted to know how good they could work together. It was not really necessary because Lucy and Sting already had already a good bond. They could understand each other perfectly without many words. Sting was Lucy's big brother. The one who looked out for her and teased her. Lucy truly loved her brother.

'I'm thinking some 'wild animals' murdered the victims.' Lucy looked at him with a small smile. 'Vampires, huh.' Sting ruffled her hair with a grin. 'You're so smart, sissie.' Lucy puffed her cheeks in a cute manner. 'Let's go home.' Sting drove to the outside of the town. They lived in a beautiful old villa. It was build Victorian style. Lucy seriously loved it here. When Sting and Lucy were inside Lucy quickly ran to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and gulped 'it' down. With the back of her hand she cleaned her mouth. She didn't even use a glass. Sting looked amused. 'Thirsty?' Lucy smiled. She felt so much better now. 'Yeah, I had a long day, but I've got a number one suspect. I'm going to follow him tomorrow. Sting nodded and ruffled her hair again. 'It's time for you to go upstairs.' Lucy looked annoyed. 'Why?' 'Because I invited some colleagues from the police over and I didn't tell them I had a sister.' Lucy looked surprised. 'I'm not going to taste them if you think that. I can control myself! Do you think I'm weak?!' Lucy was angry.

Suddenly Sting hugged her. 'Of course not. I think you are very strong' Sting continued with a small voice. 'I just wanted nobody to look at my cute innocent sister cause she is mine and mine alone!' Lucy giggled. 'Oh Sting' and hugged him back.

-X-

The next day Sting brought Lucy to school with the car. 'I put some of 'it' in your drinks. Nobody can smell it. Not even the best vampires. Lucy smiled at him. 'Thanks, Sting-nii, you're the best.' And gave him a quick peck on his cheek. 'See you later, Sting!'

Lucy stepped out of the car. Immediately she was hugged by a blue haired girl. Lucy squealed in shock. Not even a second later Sting was out of the car, holding Lucy tightly in his arms. He growled. 'Lucy is mine.' Levy – cause she was the one who hugged Lucy – was startled. 'W-what?'

Lucy giggled and patted Sting's head. 'Hai hai.' 'Lucy~!' He winced. 'Who is that monster?' He pointed at Levy who was still shocked. 'Sting!' Lucy gave him an elbow in his ribs. 'She is my friend, Levy.' Lucy let go off Sting and hugged Levy. The other girl came back to earth. 'Lu-chan, who is that? You seem familiar with him but I never saw him around town before.' 'This, Levy, is my baka brother Sting.' A 'Hey' was the blonde male's responds. Levy and Lucy giggled. The bell rang. 'I really got to go now, Sting.' Lucy ran off with Levy. Sting shook his head and sighed. 'She is growing up so fast.' He smiled proudly but with watery eyes.

-X-

It was around lunch when Levy asked her. 'Lu-chan, do you want to hang out with us after school?'

Lucy smiled. This was her opportunity. She answered casually. 'If it's alright with you?'

Levy beamed. 'Of course it is, Lu-chan! We decided that we would be going to this new 3D movie.'

Lucy nodded. 'That sounds like fun!'

-X-

'Come on, Lu-chan!' Levy dragged Lucy to the opening of the cinema. Lucy giggled. Her friend was sure enthusiastic.

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Erza were a bit slower.

'The movie isn't going to walk away. Slow down, Shrimp.' Gajeel grunted.

Levy giggled. 'Hai, hai.'

She skipped to the ticket both while still holding Lucy wrist.

Once Lucy sat down- with Levy on her right and Natsu to her left- she was asking herself what kind of movie they were watching.

'What movie is this?' Lucy asked.

Natsu answered with a grin. 'Of course it's horror.'

Lucy's eyes were gone wide. Levy's too.

The lad slapped Gajeel. 'You told me it was a chick-flick. You know I hate horror movies.'

Lucy gulped too. She wasn't a great fan of horror.

Natsu chuckled at Lucy's face. 'Scared much?'

Lucy managed to say something. 'N-no. Why do you think that?'

Natsu lifted an eyebrow. He didn't believe a word.

The movie was starting.

Lucy shivered. Even when she was scary herself, horror movies were on a whole other level.

The movie began. They all putted their 3D glasses on. Lights flickered off.

Suddenly Lucy smiled. It was a vampire movie. She secretly laughed. This was ridiculous. All those movie vampires were obviously fake. She could survive this. Lucy realized that she still has to act scared. They had to believe she is a human.

Natsu was laughed next to her. He grinned. 'This movie is so fake. My fangs are longer and they are real.' He showed his teeth to Gray. Who gave him in return a punch with his elbow. He nodded in Lucy's direction. Natsu was obviously startled. He didn't even think about the human girl next to him. He chuckled nervously. He made a small mistake. Lucy was still watching the movie. Natsu sighed relieved.

Lucy smiled secretly and shook her head. They were big idiots.

-X-

**And? Did you like it? Questions cleared? Not all the questions are solved in this chapter btw but if you have questions, you can always PM me. **

**Please review!**

**~Rose**


End file.
